Suzuki (Yu Yu Hakusho)
|-|Suzuki= |-|Onji= Summary Suzuki, who refers himself as the self-proclaimed the Beautiful Suzuki was the founder, owner and leader of Team Uraotogi. He participated in the Dark Tournament disguised as Onji and changed his appearance against Genkai, who defeated him. As the Three Kings Arc, he is an ally of Yusuke Urameshi. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-C | High 6-A Name: Suzuki Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Longevity, Skilled Martial Artist, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Aura, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, BFR (Can send opponents through an alternate dimension and send them to another location), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the size of his muscles using his Yoki) Attack Potency: Likely Large Town level (Weaker than Shishiwakamaru and was handily defeated by Spirit Wave surrendered Genkai. However, that Kurama scouted him as a potential S-class candidate indicates that he is indeed quite powerful and the gap between him and the likes of Shishiwakamaru, Chū, Jin, Toya, and Rinku is ultimately not too large) | Multi-Continent level (Is a strong Mid S-class demon by this point. Is thus far superior to the likes of Shinobu Sensui and end of Chapter Black arc Yusuke) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Was unable to see some of Genkai's movements and proceeded to be blitzed by her. Should nonetheless be at least this fast and somewhat comparable to Kuwabara) | Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Sensui. At this point should be comparable to Shishiwakamaru, who fought against Hokushin) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K | Class T Striking Strength: Likely Large Town Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Likely Large Town level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high (Successfully got through Kurama's and Genkai's difficult training regime to become an S-class demon. Vastly inferior characters can continue to fight with injuries that would be fatal to normal physically fit humans) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with energy blasts. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with energy blasts. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Is a skilled martial artist who has mastered all sorts of techniques, a somewhat skilled leader and tactician, is a brilliant demon scientist who has crafted various dangerous tools for his allies to use. Weaknesses: Highly arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional Travel:' Similar to Shishi's cape of no return, Suzuka after harnessing energy in his hands, forms a dark energy sphere that engulfs and sends the target through an alternate dimension or to another location. *'Rainbow Cyclone:' Suzuka charges energy around him, then spins in a clockwise motion and fires lines of multicolored energy from his fingers. *'Body of Steel Muscle Explosion:' Suzuka can channel his power into his muscles, which makes them expand and increases his physical strength. Key: Dark Tournament Arc | Three Kings Arc Note: Not to be confused with the Kill la Kill character Suzuki. Gallery File:Suzuka%3B_Onji.jpg|Suzuki as Onji. File:Unm.Suzuki.jpg|Unmasked Suzuki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Card Users Category:Good Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6